


III. That Person

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: "Apa kau yakin?"
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	III. That Person

🌺🌺

Molly Weasley bukannya bibi-bibi cerewet. Hanya saja, layaknya orangtua pada umumnya, ia masih membawa pemikiran zaman dulu. Ia bukannya mau merecoki masalah orang, sungguh. Luna anak yang baik, teman baik Harry, teman baik anak-anaknya, Molly lama-lama melihatnya seperti anak sendiri. Ia hanya merasa cemas.

"Kau yakin, 'Nak?" ia bertanya suatu kali, ketika Luna membawa Severus Snape ke pesta natal keluarga Weasley di The Burrow. Seorang Malfoy yang dibawa Granger saja sudah membuat banyak gigi mengering dalam tawa canggung, masih harus ditambah seorang Snape pula, aih aih.

"Seratus persen," Luna melempar senyum pada Severus, yang berdiri ragu bersama Draco di sudut ruangan bersama pohon cemara yang semarak berkelap-kelip. Severus membalas senyumnya, agak kaku, sembari beringsut merapat pada Draco, menjauhi permainan 'Truth or Dare' yang diselenggarakan si kembar Weasley. Hm, pintar.

"Tapi... orang itu seumuran Ayahmu," ujar Molly, khawatir Luna jadi bulan-bulanan gosip. Lidah memang tak bertulang, tetapi kata-kata lebih tajam dari pedang Godric Gryffindor.

"Yang seumuran denganku juga belum tentu sehati," jawab Luna kalem. Molly mengesah. Kata-kata itu, ada benarnya.

"Selama kau bahagia, 'Nak."

🌺🌺🌺

"Anda yakin, Professor?" tanya Draco. Menyesap butterbeer buatan Nyonya rumah, wajahnya mengeruh penuh keluhan. Kenapa makanan dan minuman buatan musuh-musuhnya ini selalu lebih enak ketimbang yang dijual di luaran, dunia benar-benar tidak adil.

"Tidak," jawab Severus, pun demikian ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memandang orang itu.

Draco melirik mantan Kepala Asramanya itu, menghela napas panjang. Ia menghabiskan minumannya, dan meski hatinya rusuh mengutuk, tangannya menyambar cerek dan menuang segelas penuh butterbeer lagi.

"Penulis buku Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Magizoologist Newt Scamander, Anda tahu?" Draco berkata, sembari mengira-ngira mana yang paling enak, apple crumble di loyang bulat itu ataukah pie daging di keranjang rotan ini. Susah memutuskan, ia mengedikkan bahu dan meletakkan keduanya ke piring kue.

"En. Tinggal di Amerika, bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi anak satu-satunya, Rolf Scamander, mantap tinggal di sini."

Severus menatap Draco, tak mengerti.

"Seperti halnya Xenophilius Lovegood dan Luna, Rolf Scamander mempercayai keberadaan The Crumpled Horned Snorkack," kata Draco. "Mereka sering bertemu, sering menghadiri seminar-seminar, sering jalan sama-sama. Yang tadinya cuma bertiga saja, lama-lama jadi sepasang pemuda dan gadis."

Severus hanya diam mendengarkan, wajahnya sekosong rekening Weasley di tanggal-tanggal tua.

"Kalau Anda terus menerus tidak yakin, bukan tak mungkin bulan menyinari sungai lain, Professor," kata Draco, dengan mantap menggasak kue-kue yang ditumpuknya.


End file.
